Cirucci Sanderwicci
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = February 27''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | gender = Female | height = 158 cm (5'2") | weight = 47 kg (103 lbs.) | affiliation =None | previous affiliation =Aizen's Arrancar Army | occupation =None | previous occupation = Arrancar #105, Espada | team =None | previous team = Privaron Espada, Espada | partner = None | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | relatives =None | resurrección = Golondrina | manga debut = Volume 29, Chapter 254 | anime debut = Episode 151 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 | japanese voice = Hōko Kuwashima | english voice = Tricia Pierce | spanish voice = }} , sometimes incorrectly romanized as Cirucci Thunderwitch, is the 105th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. She is the second Privaron Espada shown, and the only known female of the group. Appearance Her appearance is similar to that of the Gothic lolita style of Japanese fashion. She has short purple-colored hair, purple-colored eyes, black fingernails and light purple teardrop markings on each cheek. Her outfit consists of a frilly dress with large, poofy sleeves that cut off at her shoulder and a pair of knee-high boots. She also wears fingerless, evening-style gloves, as well as leg warmers that attach to garters at her thighs. Cirucci has wings on her back, however it is unclear whether or not they are a part of her outfit. The remains of her Hollow mask are positioned in her hair right above the left side of her forehead and resemble a spiked hairpin. When asked if she doesn't mind if her underwear shows she states that, despite her puffy dress, they won't be visible and even has armor under it.Bleach anime; Episode 157 Personality In terms of personality, Cirucci seems rather rude, cocky, blunt, and slightly sadistic. However, she has no qualms about pointing out when others have similar traits, as she does to Uryū Ishida. She gets quite bothered if an enemy attacks her while she is talking.Bleach manga; Chapter 255, page 16 She is also very determined, willing to go through any means necessary to defeat her opponents. History Cirucci was once an Espada in Aizen's army, but her original rank is unknown. She lost her rank after being demoted in favor of Aizen's artificially-created Arrancar. Plot Hueco Mundo Arc Cirucci ends up fighting Uryū after he separates from the group in Las Noches, in a zone known as Tres Cifras. Initially, she uses her Zanpakutō like a whip while attacking and forces Uryū to find different ways to approach her. After destroying the pillars that Uryū was using to evade her attacks, she reveals her true ability, which allows her to control the direction her weapon takes at will. With some help from Pesche Guatiche, whose antics annoy Cirucci, they force her to go into her released state. Cirucci once again takes the advantage in battle due to her wings' ability to vibrate and block attacks. With the help of his Seele Schneider, Uryū is able to cut through several of her bladed wings. Seeing that her wings would no longer be of use to her, Cirucci removes them from her body, stating that doing so is the same as losing a limb. With all of the energy that it had took to maintain the wings now focused into a giant blade of spiritual energy, she proceeds to attack. However, Uryū proceeds to fire his Seele Schneider through her, sealing away her spiritual power in the process, while letting her know that it was not a blade, but an arrow. Uryū decides to spare her, despite it being an insult to her, as he was the victor. Upon Uryū and Pesche's departure, the Exequias arrive and take her to Szayel Aporro Granz, who during his later fight with Ishida reveals that he had obtained a sample of his Reiatsu from Cirucci, revealing that she is dead.Bleach manga; Chapter 273, page 19 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: The sealed form of Cirucci's Zanpakutō is very different compared to those of other Arrancars, yet she wields it with great ease, power and precision. Uryū Ishida commented that although she is an Arrancar, Cirucci is pretty light, enabling her to snap Golondrina fast enough to deflect his spirit arrows.Bleach anime; Episode 153 Adept Strategist: During her fight with Uryū Ishida, she made it seem as though her Zanpakutō was limited to always attacking in a straight line when thrown, and when pulled back. Uryū decided to fire his arrows in other directions as opposed to simply in front of her, and in doing so destroyed most of the pillars. This is exactly what Cirucci wanted him to do, as it created more openings for her attacks. This, coupled with her knowledge of different ranged attacks, showed she was more than decent at devising strategies against an opponent. Enhanced Strength: Like all Arrancar, Cirucci has demonstrated a superhuman level of strength. While swinging her Zanpakutō, she was able to break down building-sized pillars without much effort, and grind craters into the ground. High Spiritual Power: As a former Espada, Cirucci has great spiritual energy. As stated by Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio, Cirucci, a Privaron Espada, is one of the most powerful Arrancar in Las Noches, only being outclassed by the current Espada. Zanpakutō In its sealed state, it takes the form of a whip with a disc-shaped blade looped into it that is capable of deflecting incoming projectiles in addition to its function as a standard whip. Golondrina's path can be curved after it is thrown, but it needs plenty of space to do so. In such conditions, Cirucci can curve Golondrina's path to such a degree that it can follow an opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 255, page 18 Golondrina is somewhat durable as well, able to deflect a Quincy's spirit arrows with minor effects.Bleach manga; Chapter 255, page 15 *'Resurrección': Its released command is . When she releases it, large wings sprout from Cirucci's back, allowing her to fly, though she is capable of moving them in mid-flight as though they were limbs. They each have ten crescent-shaped blades on them in place of feathers. Her mask becomes a beak-like headpiece with a large, feathery mane protruding from it, covering most of her body and trailing past her legs. She also gains a long, prehensile tail, which emerges from her back. Large pieces of armor that resemble the disc of Golondrina's sealed state form around her shoulders. In addition, her arms become long and slender, with large claws.Bleach manga; Chapter 256, page 19 :Resurrección Special Ability: :Wing Blade Projectiles: Cirucci can detach her blade-like feathers from her wings and fire them through the air.Bleach manga; Chapter 257, page 12 After being launched, Cirucci can beckon the blades to return to her wings, allowing for consecutive attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 257, page 15 :Wing Vibration: The spiritual particles around the edges of Golondrina's wings vibrate at a rate of roughly 1,100,000-1,300,000 times per second, increasing their cutting power and allowing them to deflect spiritual particles. However, they can be severed by blades that vibrate more quickly than them.Bleach manga; Chapter 258, page 9 :Body Alteration: Cirucci's wings and arms consume a large amount of her spiritual energy, but she can bypass this issue by removing them from her body. Doing so removes this drain, and allows her to focus the remainder of her spiritual power into a single weapon. The tip of her tail splits in half and projects a large, pink blade of spiritual energy. The blade is initially fan-shaped, but Cirucci can alter its shape, turning it into a sword-like form at one point. She can then use the blade to attack by swinging her tail. While this augments Cirucci's offensive power, because she alters her form without sealing her sword, the change is rendered permanent - she likens this transformation to amputating a limb.Bleach manga; Chapter 258, page 11 Appearances in Other Media Cirucci appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 and in Bleach: Heat the Soul 6. She can use her Resurrección to either attack her opponent with her bladed wings or with her tail, which can utilize a blade made from spirit energy. Quotes *(To Uryū Ishida) "Would you mind not attacking me while I'm in the middle of saying something? Jeez, you have no manners, do you, four eyes?!" *(To Uryū Ishida) "Arrancar are warriors, and the Espada are their leaders. We are born to kill the enemy and win. There is no such thing as an acceptable loss!" References Navigation de:Cirucci Thunderwitch es:Cirucci Thunderwitch Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Female Category:Privaron Espada Category:Espada